


Red Wrists

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIMEWaking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging
Relationships: Tim Drake & Ra's al Ghul
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Red Wrists

Tim slowly opens his eyes before immediately slamming them shut. This can't be real. It's not happening. This is a nightmare. He feels his shoulders pulling, straining against their sockets. It’s almost certain that they’re dislocated. He’s not in costume, the familiar weight of his armor gone. Tim searches his mind for the last memory. 

He’s… in a kitchen. It’s his kitchen. Sunlight gently streams through the window, illuminating the room as Tim sets a small coffee pot to brew. But that doesn’t explain anything. How did Tim get here? Why is he here? Do they want Timothy Drake-Wayne or Red Robin?

The shackles pinch his wrists, reddening as Tim attempts to wriggle his way out. He has absolutely nothing to pick the lock with. Footsteps are steadily growing closer, but Tim still squeezes his eyes shut.  _ This is a nightmare; I’ll wake up at any moment. _ An all too familiar hand grips Tim’s chin.

“I’ve been waiting for this, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
